First Time
by iffulovedme
Summary: Itachi/Sasuke. Itachi/Naruto. Itachi/Kakashi. Prequel to "Untangling Love". Itachi is going to college but not before leaving Sasuke and Naruto something to remember him by. First Arc of 'When I Didn't Love You'.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on Itachi's door but he didn't answer it.

Itachi wouldn't have answered it under normal circumstances but especially not right then as he was naked. Itachi had his own bathroom attached to his room which was convenient. This way he didn't have to walk through the hallway with a towel on. He wasn't ashamed of his body but he had a fairly good idea as to who was at the door. Sure enough, an oh so familiar breathy voice whined,

"Nii-san, I know you're in there."

Itachi went on ignoring his brother. There were much more interesting things to attract Itachi's attention than listening to his brother. Like the fact that the light on his cell phone was blinking, for instance. That meant he had a voice mail. He toweled himself off, humming flatly. When he was down he neatly folded the towel and dropped on his desk chair. Only then (for Itachi found it ridiculous that his phone should take first priority) did he sink down on his bed and access his voice mail. A familiar lofty, provocative voice filled his ears.

"Tachi babe, I'm arriving tomorrow at noon to pick you up. College's going to be awesome!"

Itachi thought it was mildly cute the way Kakashi didn't announce himself. And Kakashi would show up Itachi knew– he was the one person who could get the masked Casanova to show up on time. Probably because Kakashi knew Itachi wouldn't wait for him.

"Itachiiii!"

A pause in which Itachi didn't say anything.

"Fine don't answer. But I'm going to the store. Do you want anything? Snacks for the road?"

Sasuke had this strange attachment to his brother, needing to tell Itachi everything. Even things Itachi would never need or want to know. Like the fact that Sasuke was gay or his big toe was bigger than his second toe (Itachi couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the latter) or that Sasuke wanted to grow up to be just like Itachi.

"Dobe might come over while I'm gone- I can't remember if we made plans…You don't have to entertain him or anything – he can watch TV. Actually," Sasuke thought about who he was talking to- not just his big brother but his sexually active (god-like) big brother. "Don't do anything."

"Hn. Otouto, sure you don't want me to play a game with him? Like the game you and I used to play?" Itachi's voice was sinfully innocent.

Sasuke swallowed. "Y-yes. Don't do anything to him."

Itachi chuckled darkly to himself before rising to his feet and crossing to the door.

"No. I'm serious. It's not funny. Itachi-"

Sensing Sasuke's apprehension, Itachi opened the door.

Sasuke almost fell onto him as he was pressed so hard against the door. He scrambled backwards under Itachi's glacial stare. Itachi found it comical how poorly Sasuke hid his emotions.

Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers, his usual sign of affection. "You should get to the store before it closes," Itachi suggested as much as Itachi could suggest anything.

Sasuke nodded trying not to openly stare at his godlike brother's physique.

Itachi bent his head forward so his lips were a millimeter away from Sasuke's. Sasuke licked his lips wondering what his brother's lips would feel like against his own.

"I need to tell you something before you go to the store," Itachi said seriously and Sasuke had to force himself to focus on the words and not the tone and way in which they were said in such a dark chocolate-y voice.

The doorbell rang right before Itachi could eliminate the few air molecules between them.

Sasuke flinched, looking annoyed but not at Itachi. Itachi put his arm above Sasuke head, leaning towards him.

"Or you know, Naruto can let himself in. I have to tell you something…"

Gathering his dark mass of hair with one hand and tossing it over his shoulder, Itachi informed Sasuke in tones of utmost boredom, "Kakashi's picking me up tonight." Itachi's eyes said plainly: _You'll keep out of sight if you know what's good for you_.

Sasuke remembered the first time Itachi had introduced Kakashi to him. Sasuke had found him interesting and grudgingly acknowledged his intelligence – for he had to be somewhat intelligent or Itachi wouldn't bother with him. It was not unusual for Sasuke to come downstairs in the morning and find Kakashi in the kitchen. Kakashi had decided when he and Itachi were younger that Itachi was his, Kakashi's, soul mate. Sasuke, who had a large brother-complex, was not pleased at the added competition for Itachi's attention. Sasuke scowled; the memory of three years ago clearly etched in his mind.

"_Hey, Sasu-chan?" a fifteen year old Kakashi draped an arm around the younger Uchiha who tried to shrug the arm off. Sasuke sent a 'help-me' look at Itachi who was reading his book. Well, not really reading but his eyes were moving. Itachi had decided early on that until Sasuke was actually on the verge of death he wouldn't step in. He trusted Kakashi to know his limits. _

"_What?" Sasuke tried not to be nervous and contemplated asking Kakashi if he honestly thought his dopey smile fooled anyone._

"_You love Itachi, right?" _

_Another look at Itachi. Itachi turned the page of his book. _

"_Yes," Sasuke replied cautiously. _

"_Does he love you?" Kakashi was all innocent smiles. _

_Sasuke repeated his answer without hesitating._

"_Have you guys kissed?" _

_Itachi sighed, realizing he'd have to stop the conversation. _

"_That's enough, Kakashi." _

"_You didn't answer my question," Kakashi replied pleasantly. _

"_No, we haven't! Is that bad?" Sasuke looked stricken. _

"_Yes," Kakashi nodded. "When people love each other they kiss." _

_Sasuke had to agree with this. He looked worriedly at Itachi who was staring at Kakashi, eyes coldly furious. _

"_Nii-san!" Sasuke rushed to where Itachi sat on the couch. He climbed on Itachi's lap and leaned forward, pursing his lips. _

_Itachi put up two fingers and poked Sasuke hard in the forehead. _

"_Kakashi was just joking." Itachi shifted Sasuke off his lap. He stood and turned to the door. "We're going out for ice cream." _

_Kakashi looked torn; he wanted to stay and torment the brothers. But on the other hand, if they went out, Kakashi could have Itachi all to himself. _

_Kakashi stood up too. "Fine. Later squirt." _

_Itachi looked almost amused but it was hard to tell. "No, I meant Sasuke." _

_Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up but couldn't deny the swell of happiness in his chest. "Really? Wait for me- I'll just go get my jacket!" _

_Kakashi didn't look irritated, merely interested. _

_Sasuke's thoughts were trained on ice cream. He wondered what kind Itachi would get and decided he'd get the same flavor. He thought he heard his name and so he lingered on the stairwell. _

"_I was just trying to do you a favor, Itachi. You know I don't judge. And I know how you feel about-" _

"_Shut up, Ka-kun," Itachi instructed. Sasuke felt his knees go weak. _Ka-kun. _Itachi had a nick name for Kakashi…_

"_Make me, Tachi." _

_Sasuke could hear Itachi sigh, could almost feel it. He heard them kiss and then a thought occurred to him. Did Itachi love Kakashi more than Sasuke? The thought hurt. A lot. He held back his tears because that's what Uchihas did. Sasuke paused for a moment before dashing up the stairs._

_He took his time getting his jacket, the one Itachi had given him because he'd outgrown it. He held it up to his nose, inhaling it. He couldn't smell Itachi on it, but that didn't matter. Sasuke was imaginative. Tears splashed onto the jean fabric. He looked at his mirror. He smoothed his hair down, frowning at the way it stuck up at the back. Then he gave up and went back down the stairs. _

_Sasuke pretended he hadn't heard the rustle of clothes being adjusted. Kakashi's mask was askew but Sasuke wasn't looking at him. He was too busy not noticing the way Itachi's pale skin was a bit pinker than usual, that his eyes were a little bit less cold._

_Sasuke made sure he didn't act strangely and tried his best to act as animatedly as possible. Because that's what you did when you loved someone, right? You let them get way with things, even if hurt. _

"Teme? What's wrong, you look upset."

Sasuke blinked twice and shook his head. By the time he'd arrived downstairs, Naruto had already opened the door but hadn't come inside, like he was waiting for permission.

"What do you think you're doing here Dobe?."

Translation: Uzumaki, your timing sucks. For most people, that was Sasuke's usual greeting. However, Naruto was his best friend so he expected a somewhat warmer welcome. He supposed for Sasuke to talk to him like this, like he would anyone else, Sasuke couldn't be in that great of a mood.

Sasuke let him inside, so Naruto supposed that was something. "Is now a bad time?" he guessed.

"My mom just called; I'm on my way out to pick up stuff." Sasuke rolled his eyes."Itachi's still here, packing his bags in his room if you want to hang out with him until I get back."

"Okay," Naruto waved goodbye. "Later teme."

Naruto waited for the door to click before racing up the stairs, calling, "Oy! Itachi!"

Naruto was unperturbed when Itachi didn't respond; he rarely did. The door to Itachi's room was open.

"You sure you want to do this?" Itachi asked quietly from where he reclined on the bed.

Naruto had to refrain from drooling. He was like Sasuke, only ten times hotter. And less bratty. "We only have 15 minutes," Naruto said, his tone questioning.

Itachi chuckled. That was plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto liked a lot of things about Itachi. What wasn't there to like? Itachi had power, status, and good looks. Naruto knew he was lucky to be in the presence of such greatness. Itachi had left a reputation behind him as an aloof socialite. Boys and girls alike wanted him, pined over him.

But it wasn't just Itachi's reputation that Naruto truly admired. It was his beauty, but more than that. He wanted Itachi to be happy and sensed that he wasn't. Itachi had been a great role model to him, including him. He was the older brother Naruto had never had. Which was okay, really, because if they'd been brothers, what they were about to do…

Naruto liked that Itachi didn't ask him if he was ready. Of course Naruto was ready. Of course he wanted it. Who wouldn't want to lose their virginity to Itachi Uchiha?

Naruto liked that all Itachi said was, "I'm not Sasuke."

The same pale skin, the same lithe body. Itachi was more refined, more masculine. But Naruto could pretend, couldn't he?

Naruto ran his fingers through Itachi's hair or at least he started to. But Itachi caught his wrist and squeezed, not hard enough to fracture but enough to serve as a warning.

"I know you're not, Itachi." The words were on his lips and out of his mouth before he couldn't stop himself, "Can I be with you? I mean…aren't we a…"

He blushed, humiliated.

"A couple? No. I already have a boyfriend- Kakashi, you remember him right? He used to tutor you in history, wasn't it? And you have Sasuke remember?"

_I _wish_ I had Sasuke_, Naruto thought a bit bitterly.

Itachi didn't need any additional admirers. Itachi was busy handling a relationship with Kakashi, a strange fling with Deidara, and then there was Shisui who kept texting him, telling him they should get together.

"Naruto, you're like a brother to me, but we don't belong together. You need someone who will be loyal."

"But I don't..." _Sasuke doesn't even see me like that_, Naruto thought wistfully.

"Sasuke likes you all right." _He just doesn't know it_… But Itachi knew if Naruto really wanted Sasuke, he would get him. Naruto's determination was admirable.

"If you don't want to do this, I understand."

"No. I chose you because I trust you. I have a crush on you, but it's nothing compared to what I feel for Sasuke."

"I see. Very well."

Of course Itachi wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke would never let him this close. Even though they were best friends. It was strange, wasn't it? But never mind that. Better to concentrate on the current situation.

Itachi had evidently just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and clinging to his neck and shoulders, and the towel had been discarded.

"Strip," Itachi commanded, the tone of his voice lazy but firm.

Naruto did as he was instructed. He wriggled out of his pants, pulling the shirt over his head. He hadn't heard Itachi get up, but clearly he had because who else could be pushing him down on the bed.

Naruto looked up when he was done stripping and his gaze locked with Itachi's. He didn't need Itachi to tell him what to do next. He already knew and he'd wanted to do it for a really long time. He pushed his lips against Itachi, kissing him. He tried to put his tongue through, tried biting to see how it'd pan out but Itachi pulled away.

"I'm only saying this because I care about you." Itachi looked very pensive.

Naruto nodded.

"You're a bad kisser." There it was, out in the open.

Naruto bowed his head, ashamed. Would Itachi not want him now? Itachi grabbed his chin and forced Naruto to look him in the face.

"That's okay. I don't mind. Just follow my lead."

So Naruto let Itachi lead. Itachi bent closer and gently bit at Naruto's bottom lip. He then licked at Naruto's lips, pressing soft kisses every few seconds. Naruto opened his mouth and his tongue danced with Itachi's. It wasn't a battle for dominance (they both knew Itachi would win hands down), just a little fun, a little foreplay.

Naruto had heard that it was impolite to keep your eyes open, but he couldn't look away. And it made the heat in his stomach burn hotter.

Without realizing it, Naruto's hands came up and rested on Itachi's shoulders. Itachi moved from his mouth to his neck and that made Naruto tilt his side, his moans indicating Itachi could continue. That he needed Itachi to continue.

"Mmm." Was that really him making the noise? "Aah! _Itachi_…." Apparently so. Naruto blushed lightly. He'd wanted to lose his virginity, get it over with. But this…this was nice.

"That's it. Forget about Sasuke. Concentrate on me."

He kissed Naruto softly. He understood. He wasn't asking Naruto to forget about Sasuke, not completely. Just for an hour. Just for an hour to leave Sasuke behind. So he, Naruto, could fall without distraction. And Naruto thought he should be polite and concentrate with the one he was with, not on the one he wanted.

So Naruto let go, free falling. And it was okay, because Itachi was there, sure and steady.

"Okay."

Itachi's hands were cold as they wandered up and down his sides, across his stomach, dipping down to stroke him.

Itachi could see the need, the pearly beads of pre-come spilling and knew he didn't have time. He was a bit regretful. But still….the temptation was too strong. Quickly, Itachi crawled down the length of Naruto's body, straddling Naruto's chest with his back to Naruto. He braced himself on his elbows and deep throated Naruto in one try. Immediately Itachi tasted the expected bitterness, but also a hint of wildness.

"Nhhhhg!" Naruto couldn't believe what Itachi was doing. Couldn't believe how amazing, how hot, how wet Itachi's mouth was.

Itachi was glad Naruto was enjoying it. And Itachi didn't mind, knowing it would drive the boy crazy, make him hover, suspended, at the edge of orgasm.

"I'm afraid we have to skip ahead to the main event…I'll be right back." Itachi got off the bed and went into the side bathroom. He got the lube and debated about using a condom. He didn't have any disease and he knew that Naruto was clean. He liked doing it bareback but the sensation of come running down your thighs wasn't pleasant. And Itachi wanted Naruto's first time to be relatively comfortable.

Itachi really didn't give a damn about anyone. But those on his short list he would do just about anything. And Naruto was among those who he'd lay down his life for. So. Condoms.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Itachi asked blandly.

Naruto's blush deepened and he muttered something. Then he said in a louder voice, "Yes."

He handed the lube to Naruto who uncapped it, squirting copious amounts on his fingers.

"Here, this should make it easier. Usually, I'd do it myself but I don't think you want to come right now. Am I right?"

Naruto nodded. "I can do it without coming." _I think_, Naruto thought.

Itachi smiled blithely at him. He wrestled on the condom, hissing softly.

"I'm ready," Naruto announced, his voice trembling.

"Lie on your back and hold the backs of your knees," Itachi instructed.

Naruto got into position. He felt exposed and he shivered under Itachi's obsidian gaze.

"This is going to hurt," Itachi said as he pushed the head of his cock into Naruto.

Naruto whimpered and his forehead was sweaty. He screwed his eyes shut, hoping to block out the pain. Finally, he could hold it in no longer. "Owwwwww. Fuck!"

"I intend to, just give me a moment."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Uchihas.

And at last, Itachi was finally in all the way.

"I feel really full," Naruto whispered. "It hurts, but it kind of feels good at the same time."

Itachi gently started rocking, back and forth, back and forth. And the pain started to dissipate as pleasure took its place.

"Wow that feels pretty good." It no longer felt like he was going to die. He was probably going to ache the next day but whatever. He concentrated on Itachi and pushed back a little. That was when it happened.

"Holy – Itachi, what was that?" That shock of electricity, the intensity, the pleasure, the-

"Prostate." Itachi grinned, dark eyes clouded with equal measures of lust and amusement.

"Mind hitting it again?" Naruto wheezed.

Rather than verbally replying, Itachi thrust forward. He ruthlessly hit the spot that made Naruto's insides melt and his world turn Technicolor.

"Ahhhh!"

"Say my name again."

Naruto was helpless to do anything but obey.

"Itachi…"


	3. Chapter 3

They sat side by side on Itachi's bed, both fully dressed. Itachi had changed the shets and thrown away the condom. It was as if nothing had happened.

Naruto wondered when Sasuke would be back. Then, as though Itachi had could see who he was thinking about, Itachi supplied Naruto with a piece of invaluable information.

"Sasuke likes you, Naruto."

"He does?" Naruto's heart leapt. _Yes! _his thoughts repeated. _At last!_ "Thank you for telling me, Itachi."

"No, don't thank me. Nothing has really changed. You still have to decide what to do."

Naruto's morose look dug into Itachi's heart.

Itachi, in a random spell of affection, kissed Naruto on the forehead. They heard the door downstairs open.

"Itachi? Naruto?"

Said people turned to look at each other. Sasuke.

The problem, Naruto began to see, was that Sasuke clearly had a thing for Itachi. Probably always had. Itachi had been right to say that Sasuke admitting to maybe crushing on the blonde didn't change a thing.

So what happens when the person you love is in love with someone else? Naruto thought long and hard. How to get what he wanted (Sasuke) without hurting one of the few people he loved (Itachi). What to do, what to do…

He wanted Itachi to be happy. And it was clear from the way Itachi spoke his little brother's name that he had it bad for him.

Naruto wanted everything to be okay.

But he could worry about that some other time. Right now, he went downstairs with the two loves of his life and played video games. Itachi won, but sometimes life was unfair like that. Naruto hadn't meant, had certainly never planned, to fall in love with Itachi. He'd only wanted to lose his virginity. But he had called Itachi's name, hadn't really thought about Sasuke until after it was all over.

He knew he and Sasuke were meant to be together. He knew that. But then, Itachi's eyes would drift from Sasuke and land on him. And the feelings and emotions that swelled within Naruto were too hard to ignore. He loved them both. And they loved each other.

A car honked outside.

"That'll be Kakashi." Itachi rose and the other two did as well. They carried Itachi's bags to Kakashi's car and loaded them into the truck.

"I'll be home this winter break." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead in a gesture Naruto knew was affection.

"Give aniki a kiss goodbye," Itachi's voice was dark and sensual as sin. Naruto wondered how Sasuke could stand having Itachi as his brother without sporting a constant hard on.

"Pervert," Sasuke muttered but he obliged. He hugged Itachi hard around the middle. Naruto thought he might've seen a tear but maybe it was his imagination. Naruto turned away, giving them privacy.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

Sasuke raised his head and Itachi met him half way. Their lips touched, and it felt right to both of them. There was nothing between them at the moment, a moment they both wanted to last.

"Naruto? I want a hug from you too," Itachi's voice rumbled lowly and it made Naruto think back to just that afternoon. Had it really been today? Had Itachi really been his? The soreness in unusual places was a tell tale sign.

Naruto turned and Itachi gave him a one armed hug. Their bodies fit together naturally, just as they had only a few hours before.

Watching them, Sasuke felt a wave of jealous but told himself to knock it off. Itachi and Naruto? Sasuke scoffed at the thought. For one thing, Itachi could have anyone he wanted. And why would he pick Naruto when he had Sasuke? Sasuke shook his head. He should probably see a therapist for his brother-complex. And Naruto was his. Itachi could have anyone, anyone but Naruto. Not that he liked Naruto or anything, it was just no one could understand Naruto like Sasuke could. No one but him.

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat. They separated and Sasuke ignored the relief he felt. "Aniki, you really shouldn't keep Kakashi waiting."

#

Kakashi was whistling the tune, a theme song of some sort and it was off key. Itachi was trying very hard not to strangle him.

"I wonder if they're making out," Kakashi asked out loud.

Itachi made a noncommittal noise. Did Kakashi ever think about anything other than sex?

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Kakashi did it even as he was speaking. Itachi closed his eyes, losing himself in the music. He was happy (or as happy as Itachi was capable of being) he was going to college. But he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss Sasuke or Naruto.

"Why the long face?" Kakashi asked. He sounded cheerful enough, but Itachi could hear the traces of concern.

"Nothing, just drive."

"Deidara called me. Asked after you." Kakashi's grip on the driving wheel tightened briefly. He turned off the radio. Itachi sighed deeply before opening his eyes.

"Oh?"

"I told him to back off. You're mine."

Itachi fought very hard not to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say, Kakashi."

"I'm serious. I know you fool around with people. I know you think it's none of my business. But I love you, Itachi. And I'll wait. I'm patient."

Kakashi was no doubt surprised when Itachi didn't give back a scathing retort.

"Okay," was all the raven haired beauty said. "Thank you." At least, that was what Kakashi thought he said. It could have been the wind. With Itachi, you just never knew.

~-Fin


End file.
